


(No) Knight in Shining Armor

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [37]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “You're such a baby,” one of the kids says, and the others chime in.





	(No) Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



“You're such a baby,” one of the kids says, and the others chime in—“Baby, baby!”—pointing fingers at Casey and laughing at him.

Though Zeke kind of agrees (who has stuffed animals anymore?), he is also fed up with everyone here at Camp Dump Your Asshole Spawn For The Summer by now. While that includes Casey, he can't ignore his pleading look when the biggest bully of them all snatches the tattered teddy bear from his hands.

Rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh, Zeke jumps down from his bunk bed.

“Give that back.”

“Or what?”

Zeke cocks back his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday request: C/Z with teddy bears
> 
> Prompt: summer camp  
> Challenge: s.26 June Summer Mini Bingo (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> Community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
